(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to techniques of treating patients with electromagnetic radiation via an apparatus comprising a frequency generator and a coil connected thereto for transmitting electromagnetic waves. The apparatus further comprises a control provided with at least one output that connects to the frequency generator.
(2) Description of Related Art
Such an apparatus is disclosed, for instance, in Dutch patent application NL-A-7501352. The known apparatus is intended for treating patients with electromagnetic radiation. In this known apparatus, use is made of electromagnetic waves of a frequency in the range of substantially 0-1,000 Hz, and more particularly in the range of 600-800 Hz. The field intensity of the electromagnetic waves is not described in this publication. The coils used in the known apparatus are particularly large and defy handling. Moreover, the influence of the varying electromagnetic field on a patient is not determined in any way. With the known apparatus, there is total objective uncertainty as to whether any effect is achieved. Only from the patient's subjective findings can it be inferred if any wholesome effect has occurred.
An apparatus of the type described in the preamble is also disclosed in Dutch patent application NL-A-8503057. That known apparatus is intended in particular to promote the restoration of bone fractures. To that end, an electromagnetic signal with a very specific curve and pattern is proposed.
An apparatus as described in the preamble is also used in the practice of a physiotherapist. The frequencies and powers of the electromagnetic waves used are such as to internally induce a local heating of a tissue, essentially in the manner of a microwave oven.